Finding Me
by Chrissydoodlez-XD
Summary: After the war, Jinx stayed with H.I.V.E. And thats where it all started. She regrets being good. She regrets everything. She looses control. She is lost. No one can help her..Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Jinx P.O.V**

I sat in my room in the H.I.V.E waiting for the boys to come back. They forgave me after my third time of begging, since i was like a sister to them. Gizmo blamed Kid Flash, he proposed that he charmed me and i fell for it...I went with that. I regret ever helping Kid Flash. I regret thinking i could be good. I regret it all.

I heard a group of boy-ish voices and laughing. 'Good their back.' I thought walking out and seeing them. "JINX!" See-More screamed and all the boys burst out in laughter.

"What did you idiots do?" I asked annoyed

"We-hahah!" Gizmo screamed bursting in laughter. "I can't breathe!.." After about five minutes the laughter died down and Gizmo started talking again. "We saw Kid Flash while we were robbing the bank and he asked about you and we said we had you chained in your room for betraying us and that after this we were gonna kill you! HE DROPPED EVERYTHING AND RAN ! HAA! Oh by the way we robbed a bank and we got money."

I had to admit i found it a little funny and i walked to my room..See-More followed me..Oh God.. Once i entered my room, i turned to See-More, "Yes?" I asked nicely.

"Umm..Jinx...I was-uhh..gonna ask you if..umm-Here." He said handing me a gift...It was wrapped too. "I Umm...remmebered our conversation of your mom's locket..Well..i snuck in and stole it. It's the real deal.."

I felt a tear go down my cheek and i hugged him. "Thanks See-More, you're so sweet." His cheeks turned a weird shade of pink and he gave a nervous laugh.

"I...Uhh..- Your Welcome..You should wear it...it would look great on you.. Well not that you don't look good now! I mean-"

"Thank you." I said and he left smiling like it was the best day of his life...'He is never going to get over me, is he?'

I opened the box and smiled...It was her necklace.. I felt a couple more tears go down my cheek and i put it on..."Oh mom..." I whispered and felt a gust of wind...'Oh God not that stupid red-headed idiot '

"Jinx! It's true!" He said speeding up to me and grabbed my hand but i hexed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I screamed and he stared at me.

"They were hurting you..?"

"No! They were messing with you, you idiot! Why on Earth would they do that to me!?"

"Then why were you crying?" He asked smirking at me and crossing his arms. I swear one day i will shove that stick a little too far up his ass!

"Not from them!...I have my own reasons." I said and sighed "Go." I whispered. "i'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Do you have a fever? You, Jinx, doesn't want to fight with me, Kid FLash!? Am i changing you?" He winked and i rolled my eyes .

"No you retard. I..Just.. Don't feel good. " I said walking towards my bed taking off my shoes. "Are you going to leave me alone?"

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why? Just leave me alone!"

"I want-"

"MAMOUTH! SEE-MORE! H.I.V.E!" I screamed desperately and they ran in. I pointed to Kid Flash and the red-headed idiot left. I turned to them and sighed. "He thought you guys were serious." They burst out in laughter and left. I flopped on my bed thinking about it all. My mom...My _dad..._Maybe tomorrow I'll pay a certain visit to the nouns i was left with.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open as i glanced at my clock...'7:00' "Ugh." I let out a groan and got up. 'I hate mornings.' I took a shower, dried my hair, skipped breakfast, did my usual routine. I left a note on the fridge for my moronic team mates. They are like brothers to me...in a way.. Well the note said that i am visiting an old friend and if they go in my room, they will never see daylight again...A girl needs her privacy.

I headed out of the base with a great smile on my face, the cool breeze hitting me. It was then, that I realized that i should've took a sweater or a jacket or something. I decided to take old paths that rarely anyone use, i find it better since I'm walking and i don't want to bump into stupid Kid Flash... That is when my stomach grumpled.'Damn, i should've ate breakfast.'

His hero initials are K.F...If his name was like Kid Flash Celebrate or something with a C, his initials would be K.F.C...I like K.F.C food. It tastes so good. Ugh, I'm way too hungry to be walking this much. I licked my dry lips and headed toward a bagel shop. I walked in seeing hardly anyone there and i ordered my food and took a seat.

It was cozy and warm, way better than outside. Oh whatever, at least I'm getting food...Oh shit i have no money..Eh, tough luck for them. I heard the doors open And just guess who is see? Mr.K.F.C. Once he saw me a smirk appeared on his face and he raced over to me. 'Dear Lord help me.'

"What are you doing here?" He asked and i rolled my eyes.

"What? A villain can't eat?"

"I'm not saying that but...umm..i never seen you here or-" I swear that kid talks so fast i just want to slap him..

"I'm going to be visiting an old friend and i got hungry on my way."

"Oh..What friend?"

"That's none of your business." 'If that asshole asks me another question, I'll beat the crap out of him.'

"You know it'd be nice for you to open up to me sometime and like come on! I can take you to paris! To Rome! Eh, wanna go to Rome? "

"No, i have to visit someone." I said and sighed taking a bite out of my bagel. "And it's gonna be a pretty long walk."

"I can take you? " He said staring at him ..I had to be honest, i was little surprised that he said that.

"Would you?" I asked and a smile appeared on his smug face. His blue eyes lit up and he took a sip of his drink.'Wait, when did he order a drink? Ugh, i shouldn't even ask.'

"Of course! I would always help out a friend!"

"We're not friends .We're enimies. "

"But would you like to be more?" He said with a wink and i rolled my eyes giving him a small hex.

"OW!" He said and i noticed he was bleeding...'He's not suppose to bleed.'

"Did i do that?" I asked seriously and my heart was racing. He nodded in pain and i sighed taking him out of the store and into an alley. Belive me, i only took him out of the store so no one would see or anything. I DID NOT feel bad! Not one bit! Nope. But he was hurt bad from me...

I ripped a piece of cloth of my dress exposing most of my shoulder and some my chest, but i was careful. I wrapped it around his arms and tied it biting on my bottom lip. "Is that good?"

"Yeah, you didn't have to rip a pice of your clothing off for me ...It's nice that you would." He winked

"Ugh!" I hexed him against the wall. "You deserved that!"

"So i'm guessing, i'm not taking you to your friends?"

"DREAM ON IT." I screamed leaving him and walking out. 'He is such a perverted asshole and annoying and stupid and UGHH' I sighed running down streets and passing people who stared at me as if i was a mental case... I ran until i was out of breath. I slid down a wall and closed my eyes . 'I should've took Kid Flash's offer..I'm such an idiot. ' "KID FLASH!" I screamed but no response...I should have at least took my cell phone but no i had to be a complete idiot this morning!

I walked past a group of older men as they stared at me ...Why the fuck did i have to rip off a piece of my clothing? One whistled while the other was trying to get me to go over. "Hey, bitch i'm talking to you!" One of them said and i felt goosebumps. I don't know why i was so scared of them..I just had a sudden fear of them. One grabbed me and pulled me against a wall.

I tried to hex them but nothing. My powers were all gone. Nothing. 'What the hell!?' "You and me -" I spit in his face before he could answer. I tried to wiggle out but he had a good grip. "OW!" I screamed as he pulled my hair. "HELP! HELP PLEASE! " I begged but i got hit. I tried to hex but nothing came. NOTHING. He grabbed me and that's when it happened. That's when everything around me exploded and their bodies flew. I felt drained and as if i couldn't breathe. "KID FLASH!" i screamed.

The smoke cleared and i saw their bodies. Blood everywhere. 'No...No..' I thought feeling tears in my eyes. 'This can't be happening. It..It cant' I heard the paramedics come and i felt as if i could breathe again. "HEY YOU!" One of them screamed to me. My head turned to him. 'Don't freak out Jinx and DO NOT hex.' i thought calming myself down and biting on my lip . "Did you see what happened?"

"No i heard some type of explosion and i ran here screaming for help. "

"Okay, you saved these men lives. They probably won't remember what happened." He said 'I didn't' save them.'

"That's good sir..Good day." I said walking and then running as far from the scene.

'Not again.' I thought. No. It cant..I cant..I stopped seeing the church doors.

Oh someone please help me.


	3. Chapter 3

There i was sitting in a chair across from her, my noun, the only one who knew of my past.. "Sissy A, i really don't know what i should do. What if it's him?" I asked my voice cracking. She sighed and rubbed my back. Her big puppy brown eyes looked at me.

"Sweetie, it won't. Everything will be okay. Have you talked to your mother?"her voice was so kind. It's funny how she knows I'm evil but still sticks with me...like Kid Flash..

"No, I haven't been back there in years."

"You should go back."

"Not now...I..I-"

"Your scared. I know honey, you have the titans, your home-"

"If he's back..If this is all true then...then i'll never be safe..."

"Jinx, please, where are you staying?"

"With the H.I.V.E."

"No...You need to leave their. If something or someone comes for you, you need someone fast...Someone quick." She said and only one thing came to my mind..Kid Flash. i don't HAVE to stay with that annoying jerk but i still wanna live.

"I know someone..His power is speed." I said and she smiled "But he's annoying and -"

"Ah, you'll grow on each other." She said ."I have to go get supplies for those in the school okay? It was great seeing you." She hugged me and left. I slowly walked out of the church. That's where all the memories came flooding in . All the screams and deaths.. I'm a monster and forever will be.

'Everything ached and i wanted to disappear.

My legs were tired and i walked the streets in tears. I couldn't stop. I felt like a human waterfall. My hair became so messy to the point that i couldn't stand it. I took the cuffs out, letting my hair fall, causing it to hit my back.

"No." was all that came out of my mouth and i dropped. My legs gave out, my heart stopped nad i just wanted to stop breathing.

"Jinx ?" a voice said. I kept crying. "Jinx?" Again but closer. I felt a hand touch my shoulder causing my head to shoot up. Kid Flash. His piercing blue eyes looked so serious, his face had concern written all over it.

"K-Kid..F-F" But i couldn't finish saying his name, I just kept crying. I felt his arms around him and i hugged back.

**KID FLASH**

After i saw Jinx, i patrolled the more noticed side of the city. My usual boring slow day thinking about Jinx. Her cat-like eyes still amaze me. Her pale skin glow and shines. Her pink thick hair looked adorable. Time flies when you think of a beautiful girl. I know she can be good. She did it before but what changed her?

It was late in the die and the sun was setting, I walked down the church street and i smiled to myself remembering the story Beast Boy told about the time he was forced to go to Church. Ha, that guy is too much. An instant wave of pink hair catched my eye. 'Was it Jinx?' I jumped up and ran to whatever i saw.

It was Jinx alright, i heard weeping noises and she threw her cuffs on the ground. Her hair down is beautiful but she would have never taken it down...Or at least I thought she wouldn't.

"No"She said dropping to the floor. My heart dropped looking at her like this, what would have ever happened to her?

"Jinx?" I said but got nothing but her crying. I sped closer "Jinx?" I put my hand on her shoulder and her head shot up.

"K-Kid..F-F" But she never finished. I wrapped my arms around her, expecting a bad hex but she cried into my chest. I didn't say anything or even move. I was afraid that i would ruin the moment. I love her being in my arms but she isn't in my arms for me. She is in my arms to get away from the sadness. Not for me.

The cries got lower and lower until i heard the sound of my own breathing. "Jinx?" I whispered and shifted to see her face.. Her eyes closed her mouth being the same. I lifted her and ran to my apartment. Wow she's light!

Once we got to the apartment, I laid her down on my bed and closed the door...When she gets in her mood,she'd probably kill me but that's alright. I just want her to be safe...The titans might think I'm crazy or stupid, but I...there is something about her. I know she can be good for sure but something is holding her back. She is beyond beautiful and I don't know, there is something there that always keeps me going.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Robins number. "Hello?" Robbin answered

"Hey, Rob, I can't patrol the city after sunset. "

"It's okay, I highly doubt anyone would attack and if we need backup we'll call you. " he said and I instantly hung up and went back to my room. Jinx was still there, sleeping. A smile crept on my face as I thought of how cute she looked but I had to frown at how weak and vulnerable she was. I touched her forehead...she's burning. "Dammit." i grabbed a cold rag and placed it on her forehead. I shortly left the room, closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**JINX**

_Fire was everywhere, the skies were dark, people crying and screaming...but worst of all.._

_Dying._

_I saw myself, my eyes were all dark pink and I was chained. _

_Evil laughter rang through my ears and then a sudden strike-_

"No!" I screamed jumping up, waking up from that..that..nightmare. The door busted open and i saw ...Kid Flash? He had boxers on..just boxers and his eyes were wide...No mask?

"Jinx! Your awake!" He yelled in happiness. 'Oh God.'

"Kid Flash? Is that you?" I asked, just to make sure.

"In the Flesh"he smirked but looked tired.

"Your mask is off.."

"Yeah?"

"You trust me with your real looks..I'm a villain..I can easily ruin your life."

"I trust you." He said

"You shouldn't " I mumbled but then spoke up "Might wanna put some clothes on."

"Well YOU woke me up." He said, obviously over exaggerating. What a baby. "Do you know what time it is?" I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "It's five in the morning! Of course I'd be sleeping in my boxers!"

"No one told you to wake up!"

"No one told you to scream!"

"I had a nightmare! I have very right to scream!" I screamed and his face dropped.

"What about?"

"That is none of your business!"

"But..I-I saved your life!"

"No you didn't! You just took me here! You kidnapped me! You saved me from nothing." I said

"I am always there when you call my name!"

"No you aren't!" I screamed back and he sighed in frustration.

"You make me so mad!" He said "Why can't you just realize what you have!?" I stayed silent but stared at him. "Whatever, let's just drop this. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I..I don't want breakfast. " I said looking down "I don't eat breakfast-"

"Too bad." He said "I'll make bacon and eggs? Does that sound good?" All i did was nod. I was too busy thinking about what was going on to even care about the outside world. 'What if he's back? What if he kills me? The HIVE? The titans? Or anyone else? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I remember all the torture I was put through..I almost lost my mother...I knew I was nothing but evil since then. I knew I couldn't be good. I knew I only brought evil into the world.' "Jinx...your crying." Kid Flash said and it was then i realized he never left. I quickly wiped my cheeks and looked at him.

"I...I...I'm hungry." I lied getting up and walking to the kitchen.

" Are you okay?" He asked, speeding in front of me.

"I'm fine." i said "Are you cooking it or do you -"

"I'm cooking it. I don't want you to even think about moving. " he said 'Too late.' "So let's talk."

"What about ?" I said , annoyance in my voice and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll ask you questions and you answer Honestly." He said and I sighed but nodding. "Is that your natural hair?"

"Yeah it is."I said and smiled, remember all the jokes I was called back home.

"Is Jinx your real name?"

"I...uhh...well..ummm..sort of, yeah I guess." I said and he looked confused. "Yeah, it's my real name."

"But you said I guess?"

"It's a long story but yeah it's my name."

"Where are your parents?" He asked and my face dropped. He must've noticed because he said this "Umm...bad question, when did you discover your powers?"

"Ever since I was born. Where I was from, powers were normal, being different was special but...I was the only one with evil powers." I said and I guess he didn't know what to say so I took it over. "My turn, I get to ask you." He nodded "Whats up with the code name? Kid flash? Why kid?"

"Well flash was taken so I went with that."

"Could've went with speedy." I joked and he laughed "Why don't you just give up on me?"

"Because I know you can be good. I know you are and-"

"Okay, whatever..Umm...where are your parents?"

"I...they died a little after I knew about my powers. I've lived with my grandparents after. My grandparents are still alive, I call and visit sometimes."

"I'm really sorry, Kid Flash..I thought..I-"

"Don't be." He said and gave me a sincere smile. I don't know why but my heart dropped. "You didn't answer the question when I asked about your parents."

"I uhh..I don't where my father is. He could be dead for all I care but my mom is back in my.. umm home. I haven't seen her in years."

"Why?" He asked

"Because ..I don't know..I kinda need to go visit them."

"I'd take u there." He reassured but he would've never be able to take me there.

"You wouldn't be able to."

"Why? I'm the fastest man alive!" He said himself sound so conceded.

"Long story. "I stated and he gave me my Food. I scarfed it down as fast as i could and there he stood,shocked.

"And I thought I was fast." He said and I gave a light laugh.

"I should go. I have to be somewhere. Thank you so much but I umm...I really need to go." I said leaving the house as quick as I can.

I didn't need to go like that.

But i had to do one thing.

I had to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**JINX**

I know my way home and it isn't exactly walking material. See Earth has 7 different realms. Raven has her realm she comes from which is realm umm..I think 4 or 5..Maybe 3..Anyway,The seven realms come in order. Strongest to weakest. Realm one being the strongest and guess who's from realm one? Me.

I hate it.

I really do.

I never use my full powers, they are sealed inside me, with a spell. Now they are coming back..Which is really bad, especially if it's the person i think it is.

I walked down the street into the alley way, sighing..I guess I'd have to go home for a little. "Home." I said in a strict voice touching the wall...

**Kid Flash **

I saw her run out and I followed her, I'm not stupid and just let her run out at like six in the morning. She crossed the street and into the alleyway. 'What is she doing?' I sped there and made no sound. She touched the wall and in a strict voice "Home."

A portal appeared and my eyes widened as I saw her enter I zoomed with her. Before I knew it, I fell on the floor and so did she "Ow!" I said a little to loud she turned around and she was...well..pissed.

**JINX**

"Ow!" I heard a similar speedster say. I turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here!? "

"I followed you-"

"Of course you did!" I sighed "The only time I go home, i have a stalker with me! JUST GREAT!" He looked pretty upset when i said that..I sighed again. "I'm sorry about that, Kid Flash..I didn't mean it.. I just thought that i would visit my family alone. You can't leave without me now..It's too dangerous..Just umm..Stay okay?" To be honest I felt completely terrible when his big blue puppy eyes looked at me with such sadness. I just want to kiss him ...NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HIM!

I grabbed hs hand and guided him. His face was beaming and it made me smile to really see him happy because of me. Once we got closer, light shined and happy upbeat music played, the houses had different and beautiful decorative designs and he stared in awe. "This is your home?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile. Kids were dancing but once they spotted me they screamed in happiness.

"PRINCESS JINX!" They ran over and tackled me to the group and i laughed.

"Hi, it's been so long"I hugged them. "Look i brought someone from Earth. His name is-"

"My name is Wally." He spoke up and the kids giggled.

"JINX!" A familiar voice screamed, my head whipped around and i saw her. Annabellaria, Her hair was a glittering gold that always shinned and her eyes matched. She ran to me and i hugged her. "It's been forever JJ!" She said. Our names here are mixed, some normal to earth and others not.

"I know, sweetie." I said gripping her "Missed me?"

"SO MUCH! SO DOES DAMIEN!"

"Aww! DD misses me? How cute!" I said and saw jealousy rage in "Wally's" eyes. I couldn't hep but smile.

"SHORTY!" I heard Damien scream, i put down bella or so i call her and saw Damien hug me, lifting me off the ground. Damn he got tall and grew some muscles. He takes his father advice too harsh. He must've struggled for muscles like that.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" I screamed sticking out my tongue.

"Please, Bella is gonna get taller than you!" He laughed and turned to Kid Flash. "Who's he?"

"This is Wally, a friend from Earth. Wally meet my annoying cousin, Damien and my adorable cousin Annabellaria." I said and saw the jealousy go and he smiled at them.

"OH JINX GOT A BOYFRIEND FROM EARTH!" Damien screamed to his friends. Ugh, i remember those jerks.

"Aw damn..Jinx then i can't be your king?" A kid with the weirdest shade of orange hair and green eyes i ever seen. He is perverted as hell and DD best friend. "I can't get that fine ass? Come on, i know you want me!"

"He's not my boyfriend and ginger, in your dreams! You want me so bad but too bad for you cuz' you can't get me and never will." I said and his stupid friends went 'OHHHH'. I looked at Kid Flash and he was laughing. I call him ginger and he hates it but you know, sucks for him. His real name is Vance. We joke when we say this stuff...well i hope it's a joke. "So did you guys miss me?"

"Terribly my love!" Vance said hugging me like a wild dog. "I will never let go my love!" He joked and went down on his knees "Don't leave me or i will be in a world full of sorrow and pain! "

"Get up, stupid. " I said and he sighed getting up. I saw DD give him twenty bucks. "Betting money on me?"

"Of course! You're the Princess, i would bet my life on you!" Hunter another friend of DD's. I sighed.

"You're a princess?" Kid Flash said and i nodded.

"The only princess to the heir of the throne which by my opinion, i would look amazing as the King." Vance said and i rolled my eyes.

"Ginger, you aint gonna get me."

"AWWW! BUT OUR LOVE WAS SO STRONG!"

"There was no love. " I joked back in the same sad and funny tone as him, making everyone laugh. Back here things were more comfortable and better.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON THIS! ON US!"

"Well...Ginger..there was no us and there will never be." I said dramatically and he broke into fake sobs but then suddenly stopped .

"That's okay , my love..I will wait!" He screamed and accidentally falling back causing everyone around us to laugh. I turned to Kid Flash who was just amazed by everything he just saw.

"You okay?" I asked moving closer to him.

"I never seen you like this."

"Yeah no one has." I said and laughed "You were jealous when i hugged my cousin."

"I didn't know he was your cousin!"

"So you were jealous!" I laughed and he cracked a smile

"Is that ginger guy for real when he says all that stuff to you?" He asked and i laughed.

"His name is Vance and the other guy is Hunter . And i really don't think they are for real." I said "Why? Jealous?"

"NO!" He said and i laughed at his beam red cheeks.

"Oh, shorty, Duke and Riven are coming." DD said and the boys screamed

"AW REMEMBER RIVEN!? YOU GUYS WHERE LIKE TWELVE WHEN HE KISSED YOU AND IGNORED YOU FOR A MONTH BECAUSE HE WAS SO SCARED!" Hunter screamed

"WELL TOUGH LUCK FOR HIM BECAUSE JINX WILL BE MINE!" Vance said and i rolled my eyes. "Plus it wasn't like he kissed you one the lips! It was her cheek and he still didn't talk to her!"

"It wasn't like i tried to talk to him." I said

"We know, it was so funny! You didn't even seem to care! But that's okay because you love me, right?"

"No Gingy i don't"

"That's okay..She come back. " He said and i saw Duke and then Riven. I looked at Kid Flash and he seemed awkward. I gave him a smiled and he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"It's an Earth thing." He whispered in my ear and smirked. I Knew just holding someones hand wasn't an Earth thing. He wanted to hold my hand and i guess i kinda wanted to do the same...Oh God please tell me I'm going mad.

"CUPCAKE WHORE! " Duke screamed, snapping me out of my daze.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS NOT STEALING THE CUPCAKES! I WAS BORROWING THEM!"

"Whatever CW! You missed me?"

"No, why would I ever miss ?" I said and the boys Went 'OHHHH" again. I felt a squeeze from kid flash and i squeezed back.

"Haha, so funny. " He said and looked at Kid Flash "Who is he?"

"This is Wally, he's from Earth. "

"And why are you guys holding hands?" he eyed suspiciously and i saw Riven's head shoot up.

"It's an Earth thing." Wally replied. I think that was the first time he actually spoke to one of them.

"Oh." He said "So you still don't have a boyfriend, loner much?"

"Shut up."

"I find that your best comeback ever!" He said and I glared.

"Hey jinx, you missed the master?' Riven said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. "I missed everyone else but you guys."

"Awh, you are so kind." Vance said mocking me and making fun of me as usual. "That's what i love about you! You are the kindest of them all."

"And wanna know what I love about you?" I asked and he nodded . All the boys looked shocked "Nothing." Then they broke into a fit of laughter. "Well, we have to go so see you later."

"YES MY LOVE" Vance screamed while the others said bye and I walked with kid Flash.

"Is Wally your real name?" i asked Kid Flash once we were alone.

"Yeah, i didn't know if saying my code name was weird here or anything." He said "This place is beautiful."

"Thanks, i guess you know a lot about me by now."

"Yeah, you're a princess from another planet-"

"We aren't on another planet. We are in a different realm."

"Okay, you're a princess, form a different realm, people love you here, boys would die for you, -"

"It's not the best when people are willing to die for you." I said "They only do that because im royalty. If I was a regular person here no one would die for me. "

"I would. " He said and i looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was out of words. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. " I'm surprised you haven't hexed me yet."

"I'm not using my powers until i find out whats wrong with them. Plus you did do me a really big favor by taking me in." I said and I can just feel his smile..Maybe haveing him here isn't so bad...


	6. Chapter 6

**Jinx**

We entered the castle that was at the center of the realm. It was rather big and the most beautiful thing you would ever see in your life. All the work and designs were handcrafted years ago that symbolize different things.

The guards bowed and greeted me.I hate when they do that. They shouldn't bow to someone so evil..We walked up to the meeting room and i saw her. My mother. She hasn't changed. Her long brown hair with one streak of pink still came down to her hip. Her icy pale blue eyes, almost white, were still the same.

"Jinx, you're back." She said sternly "And who is this?"

"This is a friend from Earth." I said. "His name is Wally ."

"Ha, earth such weak fools-"

"He isn't a weak fool." I said defending him. I don't think anyone in that room wasn't shocked. I mean why would I even stick up for him? "We need a place to stay and I need to talk to the sorceress who sealed the spell." I said and her eyes widened and then went back to normal.

"He could have the guest room but Jinx your room is under...repair. You could ask Damien or Vance-"

"No it's okay, she can stay with me." Kid flash defended. Her eyes glared daggers at me but I ignored. That's what i have to do now a days.

"Fine, go up the staircase to your left, go down the hall on the right of the staircase and should be that only door." She said and I nodded knowing where she ment. "Here's your key."She gave it to us and we walked away. I led Kid Flash or Wally to where she said and locked the door once we got in. I turned to Kid Flash and saw him, he had this cute confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked him

"I got a couple of questions to ask you." he said and i nodded. " Why did you lock the door? Why did your mother give us a key? Why did she act so unloving around you? Oh and what spell?"

"I guess, I owe you that. " I stated and sighed. "I locked the door because it's a privacy thing around here. It's just a thing we do. She gave us a key so people don't go sneaking in your room while your gone. So like once you leave, you lock it. She acts like she doesn't love me because she doesn't-"

"You don't know that." He said speeding up to me"Ever since that thing that happened with my dad she started to hate me." I blurted. I widened my eyes, realizing i said too much. "Forget i said that."

"Wait what happened with your dad?"

"Nothing!" I said raising my voice.

"Can you just open up to me!? I know more about you then the people you live with on Earth. Just tell me God dammit!" He said anger hitting him "You aren't the only one with a past,you know! You a so dark inside but you don't want help! But for some fucking reason, i never give up! I don't know why! Because now i seriously think that your just being stupid! You don't even realize all you have here and on Earth. No matter what i do it can never be enough to please you, a stubborn, bitchy type of girl!" I felt tears go down on my cheeks and i quickly tried to hide them. I saw him look at me and sigh. "I didn't mean to get mad-"

"No you made your point pretty clear." I said and my voice cracked. I mentally slapped myself. I don't want him to know he got the best of me. It's just weakness.

"No, Jinx i didn't mean it. " He said getting closer to me but i backed up hitting the wall. 'Ow, God damn wall.' "Please,I'm sorry." he grabbed my hands but i fought back, in the end he won. He had my hands gripped with his and moved closer.

"Leave me alone." I whispered and he gave a small smile.

"Your don't want that."

"How would you know what i want?"

"I don't know but i have been hoping it was the same thing i want." He said and he leaned down.

"I..-" But i was cut off with his lips smashing into mine. It took me a bit of time but i kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Jinx, please, i care about you and want you to be safe. I just want to get to know you." He said and i don't why but i pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me for this long." I said and felt his grip tighten. "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I care about you too." I said and he pulled away and stared into my eyes. I saw his face was filled with happiness. His gave me a quick kiss and i smiled.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" He asked and i rolled my eyes but for some reason i couldn't stop smiling.

"You really wanna know?" I said and he nodded causing me to sigh. "Well you know how my powers were evil?"

"Well they aren't but yeah?"

"After my uncle's death my father went nuts. HE tried to figure out who murdered him. He hated this realm and Earth-"

"Why did he hate Earth?"

"The person who killed him was from Earth and a person from this realm took that person here." I said sighing "My dad knew the full potential of my powers and used then for his own good. HE took complete control of me and i didn't know how to stop it. " I felt my eyes blur 'Don't cry Jinx.' but that only made me cry more. "My mother killed him even though she loved him so much. One night she told me if i haven't existed then he wouldn't go killing everyone..She hated me after that. Well, my mother and i never wanted my powers to get out like that, so we got the strongest sorceress here and she sealed it with an unbreakable spell..At least i thought it was unbreakable. "

"I..I..JInx, don't think of yourself in any bad way because you are one of the best thing that happened to me." He said and my head shot up. He gave me a silly grin that made me laugh and i rested my head on his shoulder. "Why is it so dark out?"

"It's night here. " I said "You want something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He exclaimed

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because i think getting to know you was way better than eating." He said and i felt my cheeks heat up. He laughed "Lead the way." he said and i we went to the kitchen.


End file.
